Those Who Go To Heaven
by Cat In My Fridge
Summary: Mello would see hatred and then he'd kill him. After all, Light Yagami and he were far too alike, and the world was not big enough for another Mello. Mello x Light. Contains lemons. One of the winners of the Mello x Light Contest on Mangabullet!


**Author's Notes:** Okay, let me just say this was probably the most fun I ever had writing a story. The idea for this sparked during a conversation with my friends, during which it was noted that Mello and Light would most likely absolutely _abhor_ each other, yet would have some very wild and kinky sex. From that, the idea for this fic was born. Heartwarming story, n'est-ce pas? :-)

**Warnings:** very long, quite graphic smut, blood play, gun play, language... when I gave this to my friend to read and asked her what category I should upload this under, she suggested, "lemons, cum and blood." That should give you a good idea right there!

**Word count: **over 10,000 words

**Dedication:** Merry Christmas, Moonshine 369. This is all for you. :-)

**Pairing:** Mello x Light.

Enjoy!

* * *

**+Those Who Go To Heaven +**

**+ A Mello x Light One-Shot +**

* * *

Mello hated Light.

Although perhaps, Mello pondered while he pressed himself a little closer against the wall opposite Light Yagami's apartment, hate wasn't the right word for it. _Loathe _seemed to be more fitting of the intense emotion brewing in the pit of his stomach. _Detest _worked as well.

Mello knew that any person other than himself would probably have found such a spontaneous hatred to be rather absurd, given the fact that the auburn-haired man hadn't really _done_ anything to inspire such hatred, other than being more perfect than Mello thought any one person should be allowed to be. Regardless, hating Light had come to Mello so naturally it seemed almost like instinct.

It had started the day they had been running through the files of the Yagami family. While the blond's cohorts had latched onto Sayu Yagami as their prospective target, Mello's interest had been all but captured by the picture of a young man. The prettiness of his almost feminine face would have been enough to attract Mello's attention, but what was really intriguing was the shrewdness that shone in his eyes. From the moment his eyes had zoomed in on that picture like the scope on a sniper rifle, the boy's fate had been decided. He had departed for Tokyo that very day, Light Yagami's image whisking through his mind.

The blond flicked his wrist while he took a bite of chocolate, but even the pleasurable explosion of the sugar on his tongue didn't stop his body from tensing in anticipation. _8:32_.

Having trailed Light Yagami for the past couple of weeks, the blond had been quick to find out that the boy worked not unlike a well-oiled machine; every day, he went jogging along the exact same route for precisely 45 minutes, to return back to his apartment the moment the clock stroke 8:35, where he would continue to do stretching exercises before went back in at 8:38. He lived in the apartment closest to the front door and after going in and shrugging out of his jacket, he would trail into the kitchen. On the one day in the week on which Misa Amane came home late, Light Yagami would prepare a meal for himself, then chew away on it without any discernable enthusiasm for the act of eating from approximately 8:50 to 9:10. During the other days of the week, when Misa Amane was home, he would be eating just as daintily but with a certain strain around his eyes and lips while she gazed at him as if she was a 6-year-old girl in a prairie full of dandelions and he the clouds in a blue sky.

After his meal, at 9:00 to 9:10 PM, depending on how fast the young man managed to disentangle himself from his overzealous girlfriend, Light would lock himself in his room, and as the girl slept in a separate room, if his observations of the past few weeks were anything to go by, Light didn't allow her to enter once the lights in his room switched off at 11:35 every night, and for all the time Mello had been watching him, he hadn't once seen him do this even just a minute too late.

Such was the perfection of the Light Yagami specimen, such was the almost eerie precision, such was his goal-oriented efficiency; he lived his life with all the careful deliberation of a mad axeman deciding which hatchet to use today.

And yet this was only the tip of the iceberg that was Mello's smoldering detest for the young Japanese man.

Mello took another bite of his chocolate and grasped the rag drenched in chloroform. They had offered him assistance, of course, had even suggested that such an attack was too rash - but Mello, in his typical straight-forward fashion, had simply retorted that someone like Light Yagami was not likely to expect something as vulgar as a personal assault. Besides, Light was a pretty Japanese boy and he, he was _Mello _and he didn't need help from _anyone or anything, _save perhaps from his exquisite collection of firearms_._ They had believed it all too willingly and Mello hadn't told anyone the real reason.  
**  
**The wall was cold as Mello pressed himself against it. His heart rate picked up as he watched Light Yagami appear from around the corner, jogging toward the house. His icy blue eyes rimmed by kohl eyeliner darted to his wrist. _8:35. Impeccable, Light Yagami. _He smirked, but it was entirely without humor. _Let's see for how much longer._

The boy looked ridiculously beautiful and well-kept. Not a trace of fatigue was evident on his face as he stopped in front of the tall apartment building. He did his exercises in his usual bored stupor, shaking out his limbs. Mello knew he would do them for exactly 3 minutes. _Now, _**now**. The blond slipped out of the shadows and crept up toward the panting man. The light of the street lamps shadowed the lines and dyed the scene a buttery yellow, but to the blond, the auburn of Light Yagami's hair and the forest green of his work-out clothes were sharply cut targets. Despite nervousness widening his eyes to border-line manic size, elegance lodged in the leather-clad teen's limbs as he sidled up to his target. Excitement was a hard ball in Mello's stomach as he halted directly behind his target.

It couldn't have lasted longer than a few seconds, but to Mello it was slow; a black-and-white slide show of doom. Mello jerked out his arm holding the rag, while slinging his other arm around Light's throat. A yell reverberated dully in Mello's head as the man's back crushed against his chest and started clawing at the arm around his neck, making soft gagging noises. Light's other hand shot up and started tearing at the hand that was covering his mouth and nose as he struggled and he wriggled. The movements lessened and Mello thought, _"what the hell you pansy, you fucking passed out already?!"_ and Mello smirked and a terrifying laughter crushed against his teeth and -

- and the pain, a sun-bright flare of agony. Mello gave a sharp moan, cupping his soft parts, thoughts spilling forth and bumping into each other until only one cut tore the rest. _The bastard punched me in the balls!_ He whipped his head around and was greeted by the most terrible of all eyes looking down at him.

Almond-shaped, their color soft and liquid, Mello knew that they would have been very pretty if only they hadn't been glazed over, if they weren't revealing a chilling coolness that should not have been there. If, underneath all that, at the core of those eyes, there wasn't...

Superiority.

Mello's nerves snapped. He roared like a wild animal, dropping the rag as he lunged forward, trying to sling his arms around one of Light Yagami's long and slender legs. The breath was knocked out of his lungs and the sharp stench of the street forced itself into his nose as he collided with the dirty asphalt. Light Yagami - _thatfuckingbastardthatfuckingbastardfucking_**bastard** - had jumped back, had danced just out of Mello's reach and then, with one last glance that made Mello's heart explode and poured forth an avalanche of blackness, the man spun on his heel and made for the apartment building.

A button in Mello's mind was pushed. All rational thought tumbled out of his head like drunks out of a tavern, with smoldering determination rushing in to replace it. He leaped to his feet, suffocating the flames that licked at his lower body until nothing but a dull throb remained. He started running, chasing the other man up toward his house; everything he saw and everything he felt was Light Yagami, emotions stabbing through his chest like burning lances. Light fumbled with his keys, throwing hectic glances back at Mello with his eyes widened and Mello's innards curled at the sight of the first hints of fear spiderwebbing over that altogether way too perfect face. Mello ran, the black combat boots on his feet pounding the ground and Light finally succeeded in turning the lock. Then the door exploded into blinding electrical light and the man slipped through before Mello could reach him. _Fuck, he can't be gone, he can't escape! He can't, he _**can't**_! _And then more pain exploded on Mello's shoulder and head as he crashed into the door. Light Yagami's gasp was little but white noise in his ears. Mello stumbled into the building, catching his weight just before he dove head-first into the linoleum floor.

He whipped around, about to launch himself at his opponent again, but only caught a blur of him as he ran past Mello, fumbling with his pocket - _his cell phone! _- and Mello jumped forward blindly, crashing against Light, whose shoulder connected painfully with Mello's chin. Light, who had already been wobbly on his feet - the rag of chloform hadn't been enough for unconsciousness to drag him into its pit, but obviously it had had _some_ effect - was sent stumbling across the floor from the collision, cell phone slipping out of his hand and landing on the floor with a sharp clatter. Light himself caught himself before collapsing into an undignified heap on the floor, but just barely.

A flash of hazel eyes; widened now, _fearful_ now. Those full, pretty lips of his hung open in a promise of an impending scream. Thinking of the neighbors, Mello whipped out the silver revolver he had kept in his pocket and pointed it right at Light's face.

"You come with me," Mello hissed, gesturing at the exit. It was the first thing that had been spoken between the two of them; Mello had hoped the first thing he'd say to him would be, _"Welcome to hell."_

Light erected himself to his full height - _fuck__, you're taller than me!_ -and straightened his clothes in his meticulous fashion. Mello noted that the fear had been ironed out on his face, leaving behind nothing but the young man's usual mask of cool superiority. Something thrashed about in Mello's stomach; an ugly snake of hatred. "_What do you think you're doing_?" Mello barbed at the sight of Light making no move to comply. "I heard that brain of yours was quite good; do you really want me to splatter it all over the walls of a dirty apartment hallway?" The hand that was holding the revolver started to shake in tune with the rage inside Mello's body pounding against its cage, but Light gave himself unimpressed as he replied,

"I know you won't shoot me. Whatever it is you want from me, you need me alive." Fuck, even his _voice_ was amazing! "Don't you?"

While Mello's sharp intelligence did pick up on the bluff, it was drowned out by the rage wailing inside him. Mello stalked forward, bringing his body closer to Light's. "Do you have a fucking _death wish_?" he hissed, bringing himself close enough to Light Yagami to smell him, wrinkling his nose at the realization that even right after working out, he smelled clean, of wealth and expensive cologne. Some part of Mello thought that the only way this guy could be any more perfect was if he squirted chocolate-flavored cum.

The Japanese man gave himself irritatingly nonchalant. "You won't shoot." His eyes narrowed. "I know who you are."

"Bullshit! If you had even the faintest idea of who I was, you would know better than to beg me to ruin that pretty face of yours."

"It's true that I haven't even seen you before." That fucking smile on his face again - was this guy _mad_? "But you are so very wrong in assuming that this means that I don't know who you _are_."

The brilliant part of him, the one that rolled around mathematical formulas of the highest order in his mind like chocolate had long since been washed away by the raw emotion pounding in his chest. He knew he shouldn't raise to the taunt.

But he did.

"And who," Mello seethed, stepping closer still, bringing the gun to Light's chin and forcing him to look at him, "Do you think I am?"

Just a hint of a smirk. "As I'm sure you're very well aware of, I used to work undercover - _with L_. And thank you, your reaction just now confirmed my suspicions regarding your identity."

"Shut your mouth, bitch," Mello growled.

"Didn't you just _ask_ me something?"

He dug the gun deeper into Light's chin, forcing him to raise his head, flinching away from the metal. It had to hurt, it _had _to. "Listen to me, you little shit. Watch that dirty mouth of yours, because I don't think you're still going to be look _quite_ as pretty with a hole the size of my fist blown right through your skull."

They were so close now their breath fused together; Light's breath smelled like mint chewing gum and all things good and clean and he was beautiful and Mello wanted to hurt him and he wanted him to talk and he wanted him to shut up and he wanted to touch him and he wanted to fucking _kill _him.

He did none of those things. Instead, Mello only stared as Light continued, "I worked under L on the Kira case. On quite a number of occasions, we observed convicts on camera."

"What's your point?" Impatience was a little devil gnawing away at his intestines. "You're stalling."

Light took a deep breath; it swept all over Mello's face, warm and pleasant. "I saw quite a number of them dying, on camera. Do you know what their eyes looked like?" He paused for dramatic effect, superiority floating in those hazel orbs. Mello's mind had to struggle, very hard, against being shoved down a slope choked of ragged rocks. "In the moment of their death, just before the light dimmed, their eyes were stripped of all reservations, laying bare the madness that lurks underneath. Laying bare the core of their humanity." A ghost of a smirk. "They had eyes _exactly_ like yours."

The dam broke loose; rage, in its purest and rawest form, stabbed through the blond. It was quick, so quick that Mello barely saw the flicker of terror that crossed the other man's face before the butt of his gun hit Light's temple and finally sent him flying to the floor, reducing him to that heap on the floor Mello had been aching to see him in. Crimson splashed across the floor, stark against the white, but Mello's eyes never once swayed from Light's face, enchanted with the beautiful poetry the pain was writing on it.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Show some damn respect!" Mello barked. "_I'm_ the one with the gun here!"

Light coughed, attempted to raise his shaky body, only to have his attempts canceled out by another precise blow crushing against his temple. Light collapsed back against the floor, all of his lean body shaking pathetically and all Mello could do for a moment was marvel at the exquisite beauty of the red trailing down his cheek. "You..." Light hissed, the mask of elegant countenance finally cracking, one hand cupping his temples. His wound cried tears of blood that streamed down over his knuckles. "_You_...Don't you _dare_....!"

Joy bloomed in Mello's chest, slow and sweet. When he raised his hand again for another blow - a harder one this time, oh yes, this one would break _bones_! - his legs suddenly gave underneath him and he screamed obscenities as his aim missed. The next thing Mello saw was the floor as he landed on his hands and knees.

He twirled around, but saw little but a flurry of green and auburn, Light having gotten to his feet quicker than anticipated. The Yagami darted to his apartment, crashing into it with enough force to make the door shudder, punching in the code and tearing the door open as though his life depended on it - and when Mello realized with a pang that the bastard had just _kicked his legs out from under him_, he knew that _it did_.

The blond roared. The surroundings broke away into a million puzzle pieces as he leapt to his feet and cannoned himself right into Light's back. The impact was not only violent enough to knock the air out of Mello's lungs, but also sent them both flying into the apartment. The Japanese man's yelp was shrill in Mello's ears, but the crash they made when they landed on the floor inside Light's apartment was even louder. Mello noted with glee that the other man's head had banged against the floor upon impact, the blood from his temple splashing over his head like a macabre crown. Although Mello's head was swimming from the crash, he had the presence of mind to kick the door shut. The room was bathed in bleary pumpkin light that crept in from the streetlights outside.

Light was on his stomach, with Mello on top of him. "Get... off of me!" he wheezed, his fingers digging into the carpet while his body writhed underneath him like the worm he truly was. "Get off of me...!"

Light was too close, way too _close_; Mello could feel the heat of his body through the clothing, the drum of his heartbeat, the ragged rise and fall of his breathing...

A tiny voice at the back of the blond's head remembered the gun and found it on the floor in front of them. While he could have easily reached it if he had crawled over to it, he quickly decided that while threatening Light Yagami with a gun was of the most exquisite kind of fun, tormenting him with his whole body pressed flush against his back constituted a joy that even surpassed it.

A beast of yet another horribly similar nature had raised its ugly head inside him.

The moment he felt Mello hardening against his rear, Light froze completely. Mello cursed, feeling the restrictive leather binding his downward-pointing erection, so he unzipped his fly, reached into his boxers and shifted it to ease the pressure. He then lowered his body and pressed himself against the still body underneath him once more. For a moment only, neither of them spoke, neither even moved; nothing filled the air but their heated breathing as Mello started to slowly grind his erection against Light's soft backside, relishing in the friction even through the material of his leather pants.

It was Light who spoke first. "Normally I find the question 'Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?' to be pretty inane," he said, voice clipped, "But in your case, I suppose it is a valid question."

"Smart-ass again, I see," Mello replied huskily, continuing to grind. "I suppose you wish it was a gun so I could ram _that_ up your ass instead - that can be arranged, you know."

Silence. Then, "Over my dead body."

Mello grinned. "Well, _that_ can be arranged, too."

"Get off!"

"No."

The Yagami was finally - _finally_! - losing his grip on his carefully fitted facade, his entire body flinching away from Mello. Anger and fear bound his voice into a venomous hiss, "Get off of me, _you_..._You._..!" He trailed off, gritting his teeth.

Something stabbed through Mello's body. "Me what? Me what, huh?" He straddled Light, roughly grabbing a fist full of his auburn hair and straining his neck back to nearly breaking point, loving the gargled noise of pain he elicited from the man's throat. "_Say it_. Take your emotions and run with them." He let go off Light's hair and instead pushed his shoulders into the floor, leaning down so that his golden hair mingled with Light's hair, molding them into a sea of hazelnut and vanilla ice cream. His voice dropped; a whisper with the edges of a razor blade. "_Say it_. Say what you think of me."

".._.No_!" Pain exploded in Mello's stomach as Light's elbow connected with it and he was thrown back just slightly, more by the shock of this worm daring to defy him than by the pain, but it was long enough for Light to crawl away on all fours. Mello lunged forward, but his mind was swept completely clean by the broom that was the blackness of his own barrel as he saw himself at the wrong end of a gun for the first time in Mello's life.

He froze.

Outside, rain started to fall; the soft sound of it drumming against the rooftop added a bass sound to Light Yagami's ragged breathing. Their gazes were locked, almond-shaped brown and round pale blue clinging onto each other in a silent battle of warring emotions.

When the realization that his death was but a twitch of this bastard's finger away hit him, panic peaked in Mello's body. His thoughts were running rampant in his head, crashing into each other like bumper cars. _Calm down, Mihael, calm down. Calm the _**fuck**_ down! You're not going to be shot, you can't, you can't, you _**can't**_ -_

In his frenzy, it took him a while to realize that Light had spoken. "I asked who you worked for."

As the way with which Light Yagami held the gun finally seeped into Mello's panic-stricken mind, some of the tension eased, replaced by returning confidence. Mello saw that Light held the gun like someone who had never shot before - yes, even saw plain disgust for the weapon on his pretty face. He wasn't a gunman, he didn't _enjoy_ physical violence - _or_, he didn't know he did. Mello was sure again that this would be easy. Irritating, yes, but easy. And oh, he would _pay._

A dark smirk curled itself across the blond' face. "No one but myself."

It was with little more of a flick of his wrist that he grabbed the barrel of the gun, twisting it to the side; Light was surprised and his fingers curled in reflex and -

_BAM._

Light's back crushed into the wall from the recoil, the bullet catapulted out of the gun with a flaring bright spark. The sound of the bullet - not eardrum-piercing because of the silencer on it, but no silencer completely eliminated the sound of discharging a firearm - lodged itself into Mello's ear like shards of broken glass. A shock shot up his left arm, coating him in fire. When Mello could think again after a second or maybe a hundred or a thousand, he noticed two things.

One, that the bullet had missed him, that it had instead drilled itself into the wall behind him. Two, that the far more lethal bullet that was Mello himself had succeeded in boring itself right into Light in a full-body slam. He backhanded the Asian man so hard that his fist _stung_ at the impact and Light gave a garbled scream as he sank to his knees, cupping his jaw. Mello grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him to his feet, the gun clattering to the floor, their noses nearly touching. Mello was shaking.

"_What the fuck do you think you're doing, you little _**shit**?"

Light only narrowed those beautiful amber eyes; cheeks flushed a gentle pink from excitement and anger. There was a tightness in his jaw that hadn't been there before. Hints of fear were criss-crossing over his face.

Some of the hot rage inside Mello cooled down. "You don't know shit about handling a gun."

"I'm not like you."

The blond barked with laughter. "You're like me all right, Light Yagami. I think we are rather shockingly similar, really." The grin on his lips was dark. "Except that you're inferior."

"_Fuck you!_" Light spat - and Mello would have basked in the sweet hatred of the words rolling off his tongue if only pain hadn't crashed into him at the same time.

_Crimson_. Drops of red sailed through the air as his nose was mauled by Light's fist and Mello cursed as he fell back, hands flying to his nose. He howled in pain and anger and bloodthirst. If, inside the raging blond, all logical thought hadn't been drowned out by the thrumming emotions, even he himself might have been shocked at how animalistic he was when he retaliated, when he punched right into that unnervingly perfect face, harder, _harder_.

They began wrestling for control, both reaching a new plateau of fury and all Mello could see was wide auburn eyes out of the depths of which delicious emotion sparkled and all he could feel was that lean, hot body that moved against his. He cut off the brunet's air with his forearm and the other man's hands were tearing at the material of his black shirt, ripping, shredding. Then Light's nails were digging into the naked flesh of his chest and pulling at his rosary as though trying to tear it off and Mello was snarling at him and staring into those exotically-shaped eyes and then the blond snapped and captured Light's mouth in a crushing, dominating kiss.

The auburn-haired man tasted like blood and he smelled like blood, but Mello only wanted to taste and smell more of it. That tall and slender body that was all at Mello's disposal shivered and jerked as Mello grabbed his chin and opened the other man's mouth border-line violently. Mello was biting him as much as he was kissing him, sharp canines ripping at Light's pillowy lower lip and spilling forth ever more of the metallic fluid that Mello gobbled down with enthusiasm. For just one moment only, Light froze under the iron-fist dictatorship of Mello's tongue darting in and out of his mouth and his teeth shredding him to pieces. Then, he started to kiss him back - only it wasn't like any kiss Mello had ever experienced.

Light's tongue sprang to life. Mello's eyes widened as Light kicked himself off the wall, hurling himself at the blond and using the few inches he had on the blond in height to angle the thrusts of his tongue so that it went in as deeply as it could go. Mello choked as the other tongue was shoved down his throat and he tried to bite down on it, but Light was pressing down into him so harshly with their teeth clicking together that for one moment only, a moment he knew he would always hate himself for.... he let Light Yagami's mouth and tongue dominate him.

And when that particular fact sank in, fury was a scorching hot blade cutting through his organs.

He rammed his fists into the other man's chest, slamming him back against the wall. "What the _fuck _do you think you're doing?" Mello's eyes latched onto the kiss-bruised, wounded lips, the lips _he_ had torn and he could still taste the tang of his blood, yes blood, there was so much of it and Mello wanted to

(_kiss him again_)

hit him. And he did.

Light was jerked around by the impact, crushing face-first into the wall and Mello didn't spare a moment to tackle him from behind. He grabbed both of the Japanese man's wrists and pinned them against the wall, grinding himself against his back and Mello was so hard it actually _hurt_. He dropped his pants and boxers, jabbing into Light's clothed backside while leaning forward and nuzzling at the crook of the other man's neck. The scent of blood and sweet sweat rushed into his nose as he bit into Light's neck, hard, hard enough for the familiar metallic taste to explode on his tongue as it poured into his mouth. He knew he hadn't hit a major artery, but it was still sweet, still enough. Light gasped and tensed, writhing against Mello's body.

"So," Mello said, removing his teeth for just a moment and letting his hand trail down over Light's chest and stomach to lower regions. Mello could hear him taking in breath sharply as he traced the outline of Light's erection against his pants. "You're hard. Does that mean it turns you on to be my bitch?"

"I'm not your bitch." Light let out a gasp as Mello bit into his neck again, mutilating the soft skin with his teeth. Blood ran down Mello's chin and dripped down onto his exposed chest and if he been able to see himself, he would have been amused at how much like a martyr he looked.

"I wouldn't do this if I were you," Light warned darkly.

"Oh?" Mello asked. His voice was like honey. "And why the hell ever not?"

"Misa will be back."

Mello grinned. "And you think I can be stopped by an 80-pound bundle of solidified LSD?"

"The _police_ will come. Haven't you noticed the pool of blood you left in my hallway? It's only a..._ungh_..." he let out a small noise as Mello gave him a harsh squeeze through the material of his pants, "...matter of time until someone notices."

"You're insulting my intelligence by suggesting I have not checked up on you thoroughly enough to know that nobody on your floor comes home before midnight. I think that's exactly why you chose it, incidentally." Another harsh bite into Light's neck; his cry a symphony to Mello's ears. "Besides... _let them come_."

"The police?"

"No one and no_thing_ stops me, bitch. Not the police. Certainly not you. No one. Not ever." The laughter was blood-stained. "No one fucks with me. I could have beaten up a gang of Guatemalans all by myself even back when I was 9."

"What is it, do you have..." A shiver scuttled down his spine; Mello could feel it. "A _God _complex or something?"

Mello threw his head back and laughed, making a wet sound as he let go off the bloody wound on Light's neck. "God complex, huh? That's an idea..." It was without warning, without remorse and without mercy when he hit the back of Light's head with his fist and drove him face-first into the wall while with his other hand slipped underneath Light's pants, giving the steely length he found there a harsh squeeze as he wrapped his hand around it.

"Oh, Light, what's this?" When Mello gave him the first stroke, he could feel it shuddering all the way through Light's body, as though it was a knife plunging right into his core and sending ripples of repercussion through his muscles. "I knew that Asian guys were small, but _this_... this sushi roll could even fit into the barrel of my gun, don't you think?"

He had expected anger, shock, fury even - but he had not expected him to meet the challenge.

"From the feel of it," Light needled tonelessly, "You're not much bigger yourself."

If the sound of nerves snapping was actually audible, Mello's ears would have bled. He twirled Light around, feral blue eyes jumping into defiant brown ones. He slammed Light back against the wall (oh yes, hurt, _hurt_), then swept his knuckles along Light's cheek in a violent punch. Light stumbled, but before he could fall, Mello grabbed him by the shirt and hauled him upright, throwing him back against the wall. And then he was upon him, all teeth and claws and _need_.

He dugdug his canines into Light's tongue when he forced him into another violent kiss. Mello moaned into Light's mouth as he brushed their erections together, their moist tips blending pre-cum and making it drip down with the same laziness as the mixed spittle and blood rolled from their joined mouths.

The blond stepped away, saw a quick moment of irritation flash across Light's face - which quickly melted into surprise and then pleasure as Mello gripped him fully, giving him thrusts that were not gentle, but harsh, needy. Light bucked his hips into Mello's hands, making the most delectable noise somewhere between a mewl and a gasp as he rode the waves of pleasure that Mello launched into him with every one of his precise thrusts. He would reach his peak soon, Mello could tell; from the way his body was rigid, every muscle tensed; the way his eyes were hidden behind half-hooded lids; the way sweet pink had rouged his cheeks...

If Mello's lips hadn't been red from all the blood, that smirk would have been tainted black with all the maliciousness. He removed his hand from Light just as he was about to climax, and from the way his eyes spat insults at him and his whole body shook from the denied relief, the blond could tell he was frustrated.

He just hadn't known how much.

The pain was as quick as it was unexpected. Red bloomed to the side of his face as he was jerked around by the force of Light's punch. He turned around, eyes widened so much that his blue eyes were islands amidst the sea of his whites. Mello slapped Light's cheek, then seized him by the shirt, only to have his hands ripped away and be punched again.

He lunged at Light, grabbing him by the collar and bringing their noses together as he poured hatred into those large cinnamon eyes.

Mello had expected him to flinch away. He didn't. "If you start it," Light growled instead, "Finish it!"

They stared at each other. The room was filled with a silence that was not a silence.

Then that horrible gremlin of inspiration sparked in Mello's brain, and he nodded without another word and dropped to his knees, his insides tingling as he saw the shock sweeping all other emotions off of Light's face. Mello could tell he had expected him to hit him, to kill him, to hurt him in _some _way - but he hadn't expected him to fulfill his request.

And with good reason.

Mello nuzzled at Light's erection, tracing kisses along the length of it as he trailed up toward the tip. Once there, he gave it a long lick, sampling the pre-cum that nestled there, then took the tip of it into betweem his tightly-locked lips. His tongue slid along the sensitive frenulum as he took it into his mouth, more of it and more, and Light gasped with every additional inch. When Light was fully enclosed by the satiny walls of Mello's mouth, he let out a long moan, fingers running through Mello's blond hair and making small whimpering noises of encouragement. Once Mello's throat muscles relaxed around the intrusion, the blond kept completely still, tongue stroking the underside lazily and throat rhythmically contracting around the tip.

And then, just as Light was about to drop his guard and thrust forward into the heat, when Mello could see all resolve drain out of Light to be replaced by that mounting pleasure, just then, Mello bit down.

Hard.

He could feel the pain stabbing through Light, starting from his groin. He screamed - oh yes, he actually _screamed_, and to Mello it was the auditory equivalent of china teacups - and tore at blond hair. Oh, agony, it had to be _agony_ - and Mello only smirked blackly, digging his teeth into him harder, _deeper_. Light's heartbeat was on his tongue, thrashing wildly like a caged animal. Light was screaming and kicking, but Mello blocked the kicks with his forearms as he bit down harder, harder still and soon he would bleed, or maybe Mello would bite it right off. He distantly wondered what would happen if he really did bite off Light's dick, but he never got to find out; right then Light froze above him, let out one long growl and inside the blond's mouth, he seemed to grow larger - and before Mello realized what it all meant, the bitter taste had already hit his taste buds.

Light seemed as surprised by his own climax as Mello, staring at the blond to his knees out of widened, emotional eyes; but flinched away visibly as his eyes met Mello's.

Mello didn't need to see himself to know he looked terrifying.

Jumping to his feet, faster than Light could react, Mello smacked him so hard across the side of his face that he fell to his knees. Mello was upon him before he could even blink, pushing him onto his back and crawling on top of him, then bringing their mouth together into a crushing kiss. Brown eyes narrowed to slits as Mello forced Light's jaw open with unmatched fire, then widened impossibly as Mello let the sticky fluid flow right into Light's mouth.

Light choked. He struggled against Mello while making gurgling noises, but Mello held him down with an iron grip and it did not matter that Mello was 3 or 4 inches shorter and physically weaker, because whatever he lacked in physical strength, he made up ten-fold in raw aggressiveness. He would make this bastard swallow his own cum - and if he was going to die trying. Although the way he was choking, it was more likely for _Light_ to die in the process...

The two tongues wrestled, but gravity was working against Light and the swallowing sound that Light made as it was forced into the back of his throat was all but delicious.

A triumphant grin was carved into Mello's features as he let go off of the Japanese man, who rolled to his side, coughing and retching. Light snapped his head around, eyes nearly spilling with the first rolls of thunder foreboding the hatred that the blond so sought. "What the hell was that for - _and what are you doing?_" He added with a note of terror as he watched Mello forcing his legs apart and settling himself inbetween them, his own erection that had been begging for attention way too long poking against Light.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" The amiable grin belied the sharp edge to his tone. He leaned closer, fusing their breaths together, staring into those eyes that were unfocused in orgasmic bliss. "I held my end of the bargain, bitch. I finished you off."

"You forced me to...swallow my own....!" Light trailed off, letting the first traces of a shimmering hatred finish the sentence for him.

"I bet it wasn't the first time you swallowed cum," Mello snickered, enjoying the way Light jerked his hips when he circled his entrance with his finger. "Say," Mello leaned closer until those cinnamon eyes took up all of his vision. "Say, did _L_ fuck you?"

This time, he saw the fist coming, and he blocked it with his arm. As a punishment for the attempted hit, he pushed one finger into Light, feeling tight heat grip his finger as he forced himself through the ring of muscles. Well, he certainly _felt_ like a virgin...

It got the desired effect; Light winced, obviously in discomfort. "Get out," Light ground out from in between gritted teeth.

"Did he, or did he not?"

"Fuck you."

"_Did he?_" Mello growled, pushing the finger down to the hilt and wriggling it around; it was so damn tight he could barely move, but he knew that he would do this - he'd to this, even if he had to pry the other man apart in the process. Gripped tightly in the lock of his own arousal, it didn't even occur to him how strange it was that he had come to abduct Light Yagami, and now he was far more interested in burying himself in that tight heat and pound into him until he couldn't walk for a month.

"That's something you'll _never_ know," Light hissed and Mello hit him so hard that his head was whipped around. Mello saw himself enchanted by how elegant the line from his jaw to the slope of his shoulders was, how enticing the line of his body that narrowed into that slim waist and narrow hips....

He punched up Light's shirt and dove his head into his chest, breathing in the heat from his body as he licked along the lines of his muscles and up to his nipples, capturing one of the erect buds in his mouth and giving it a long lick before closing his mouth around it. Light should probably have expected him to bite by now, but when he did, he still arched his back and gasped, tearing at Mello's hair so hard that it _hurt_ and Mello sat up, dark anger boiling in his eyes. Their gazes locked and for a moment, neither moved. He saw Light's fingers grasping at the carpet, grasping everything they could, as though trying to hold onto a solidity that just _had_ to be there, but wasn't.

He would break him, Mello knew as he looked into that face that was so pretty, pretty still even with blood crusting on its temples, _pretty still _even while his eyes were wide and shimmered with too many emotions to process all at once. He would see that _hatred_ and then, then he'd kill him. Because after all, Light Yagami was far too similar to him, and the world was not big enough for another Mello. He added a third finger, feeling the sensitive tissue inside the other man screaming at the violent intrusion, but Mello kept pushing, harder, deeper, until all of his fingers were sheathed inside.

He was too preoccupied this time to see the slap coming. His cheek burned as Light hit him and he gave a feral groan, punching him back. Pressing his entire weight against the other man, Mello continued to scissor his fingers inside him, enjoying the plethora of emotions - pain, first hints of lust, fear, pain again - that flashed across the Japanese man's face. Mello removed his fingers - _oh, a wave of relief, huh? That was not even the beginning of it!_ - and spit into his hand while struggling to keep Light down, who had begun to thrash beneath him, all teeth and nails and glares that cut deeper than knives. Mello moved forward, sliding the now slick head along the cleft. When first the tip stretched past the opening and then the entire head, an obscene grin was carved into Mello's features and it was only in the very back of his head, that a tinny voice remarked that if Christ Almighty could see him now, he'd probably be crying.

Or laughing.

Their gazes interlocked. Pain was drawn artfully all across Light's face. "Something.... wrong?" Mello asked huskily, keeping still to relish the heat. "Don't tell me you.... didn't want this..."

He rocked his hips forward and both of them hissed as the walls were forced apart. They were so hot they _burned, _quickly scorching up every last remnant of rational thought Mello might have possessed. Withdrawing slowly, he enjoyed how the skin was drawn back right along with him but hissed at the heat and the uncomfortable tightness as he ripped his way back in. But it was wonderful, so wonderful, because he was looking into Light's eyes and when he realized that he was underneath him, that he was _fucking_ him, that he was claiming Light Yagami, his heart raced with the gallop of euphoric superiority.

And then, he completely lost it.

Grabbing Light's hair and pulling him into another kiss, he pushed and pushed and _pushed_, each and every one of it accompanied by hisses of pain that very gradually morphed into moans, then mewls, then everything in between. Feeling the muscles around him relaxing, allowing him entrance a little more with each movement of his hips, Mello bit Light's lips, spilling more blood that streamed down their chins and necks, and biting his tongue, and biting everything he could reach with his teeth. The blond was moaning and gasping uncontrollably now and Light was as well; moaning in perfect unity.

Light's whole body was shaking with each and every one of Mello's sharply-angled thrusts; not surprising since Mello was pounding into him so hard that the blond half-thought he would break the other man in two, although he was very animated underneath him, had started to buck his hips and scratch his back. It hurt, but that didn't matter, nothing mattered; nothing but that _feeling_, that feeling of having to reach and capture that burning core that lured from deep within. He could feel Light hitting him, sharp pain exploding on his cheek, but the pain got gobbled up by that all-consuming pleasure. He hit back blindly and soon they were scratching at each other, biting and hitting each other, but nothing stopped the rhythm of Mello's thrusts into him. An impending orgasm was curling in his stomach, and he was almost there, almost _there_, but -

"Didn't you...._gnh_.... come here to...._uhhh_... kidnap me?"

Mello bit into Light's neck, only moments away now, only seconds. "Who....._hah_..... said I can't both..... _fuck...._ _and_..... kidnap you?"

"Me_._"

Mello was on his back before he had the chance to react, orgasm suppressed from the shock. For one moment only, Mello didn't know what to do; he wanted to kick him and he wanted to kiss him and he wanted to shove his gun up his ass until he bled his innards onto the floor, but he did none of those things because he was stunned into silence as Light slipped Mello back inside, making an agonized face as inch for inch tore its way back in.

Mello groaned at the feeling of Light's hot tightness gripping him. The taller man made a small hissing noises at first at the unfamiliar angle, but soon adjusted. When he fell into a comfortable rhythm, Mello noticed that not only the feeling was fantastic, but so was the view.

Auburn hair in disarray, deep blush on his cheeks, mouth hanging open and releasing periodical sighs and moans, Light had never looked more beautiful.

And Mello hated him for it.

A flash of his fist against the wound on his temple was all it took for Light to be thrown sideways, giving Mello the time he needed to fish for his gun that was on the floor somewhere, forgotten. Wrapping his fingers around the cold metal refilled his heart with control and when he turned around and shoved it into Light's face, the victory could hardly have been sweeter.

He brought the gun lower. Light had gotten erect during their wild sex, leaking pre-cum; he collected it with his gun, watching the fluid make the gun glisten brilliant silver. Light winced at the feeling, then started to shake in an exquisite mixture of terror and disgust.

Then it came. "Bastard."

Mello grinned, forcing Light's hips down and moaning at the friction as he buried himself to the hilt. "Not so.... high and mighty anymore, huh? You're... no better... than me."

Light winced as Mello jerked his hips harshly, angling for that sweet spot inside Light. He then saw Light flinch as he trailed along his length with the barrel of his gun, then nestled it between his balls. It was mental torture, Mello knew very well - and he loved every second of it.

Something seemed to come to Light; an idea or inspiration. Challenge bloomed on Light's face.

Light settled back on his heels, ignored the gun as best as he could, dug both of his hands into Mello's hips for balance - and started to ride him. Only, it was so intense that Mello would remember it as little more than a blur.

The muscles in Light's body rippled deliciously with every downward thrust. The moans he made were loud and harsh one second, then soft and seductive the next. The auburn-haired man raised his hips higher, higher still, until Mello almost slipped out of him, and then came crushing down against his hips, slamming Mello's entire length back inside. The pleasure was intense; it seemed like every single one of the blond's nerve endings was singing in agreement at the feeling of ripping himself through those satiny sheets. The gun was almost forgotten, almost, until he remembered and gripped Light's erection with both of his hands, pressing the gun against it as he jerked him off none too gently.

Light leaned down to kiss him, or maybe it was to bite him, but to them there wasn't really any difference between the two. Mello panted inbetween harsh kisses, not really knowing why he said it, not knowing but not caring. He could feel Light shiver over him as much as around him, the muscles quivering, fluttering even. A lazy sneer slithered across Mello's face as Light's hips slapped down against his, again and again and the blond was close again, his insides were screaming for release after so long, and what was just as pleasurable as the feeling of the sex was watching the emotions on Light's face.

Pain, pleasure, fear and lust weaved together like a slide-show of the repertoire of human emotion. The last thing Mello saw before he came was hatred on Light's face. Black hatred; to Mello it looked as black as the pit of Satan's soul.

Mello let out one long, animalistic groan and jerked his hips upward so violently he lifted them both off the floor. Pleasure stabbed through him in a brittle moment of breaking glass. His vision blurred, Light like a theater through a rain-drenched window. Some part of Mello almost wondered whether he would pass out from the sensation, but after a while, a while much too short, the feeling ebbed away, and when it did, he felt like it had washed away some part of who he was.

It took a while for Mello's vision to return to normal, to see that Light had orgasmed as well and that white fluid had splattered all over both of their bellies. Light met his gaze.

Light panted, cheeks stained red, blood everywhere. Mello groaned, completely spent from his own intense orgasm. Laziness and contentment lodged in his every muscle.

Then Light looked at Mello. Mello looked at Light.

Realization was like a flash and the struggle for the gun that it sparked just as quick. Light grabbed at Mello's hand which was holding the gun, digging his nails into the back of it so that his grip loosened. Mello's heart surged, raising one hand to hit Light, but only hitting air as the Asian man dodged the hit, yanking at the gun. Mello sat up and threw his body forward, gun slipping out of his hand. As Light's fingers closed around it - _you're not getting the gun, you bastard, you're _**not** - Mello used the opening to gave Light a resounding slap, the gun flying out of his hand and landing on the floor a few feet away.

A short glance. Mutual understanding.

They both lunged at the gun, Light landing first, with Mello on top of him. Before Light could grasp the gun, Mello punched it away, sending it skittering across the floor. Mello pushed himself off Light and raced toward it, but was stopped when Light jumped up, making the blond crush against his shoulder. The auburn-haired man elbowed Mello, knocking the wind out of him, then disentangled himself and crawled toward the gun and grabbed it, cradling it in his arms like a newborn. As soon as the blond's lungs were functioning again, he went after him, reaching around Light's torso to get the gun from out of his hands. They struggled for dominance, all sharp elbows and kicks and nails, and Mello thought for only a moment that the gun might unload and shoot them both, and what a way to die, what a miserable way to die that would be, do die right here, with his worst enemy still slicked up with his semen, with spent blood and saliva all over their bodies, but actually maybe it wasn't so miserable at all. But he never got to finish that line of thought.

Light somehow managed to throw him off and stumbled to his feet. Mello slammed himself into him and knocked him over. A sound erupted that at first, in this dazed state, Mello couldn't quite place.

A gust of wind howled through the apartment, jerking Mello's naked body into goosebumps. The moon outside hung low in the sky, framed on either side by the towering heights of Tokyo. It was still raining, the drops lulling to tears on each side of the broken glass.

_Broken glass._

Mello's eyes darted back to Light's, plunging themselves into their reserved depths. They were standing there stark naked, staring at each other, silent understanding passing between the two of them.

The gun was gone.

"You should leave," Light said. Faint emotion that suddenly Mello had lost all capacity of recognizing drizzled his voice.

Mello wasn't done yet. Not yet, but almost. "You said it. Admit it already."

A spark in his eyes. "I will do no such thing."

"You're like me, Yagami. And you bloody well know it." The laughter that broke from Mello's lips thrashed against the cage of his sanity with the urgency of a trapped bird.

Maybe against the cage of Light's, too. He stood there, staring at him; neither denying not confirming, only watching, waiting. Mello calmed down, hiccuping small laughs; he grabbed his rosary, sending a quick prayer.

When Mello turned to leave, there were a lot of things he wanted to say.

_I'll leave, but only because we're both too spent to fight any longer._

_That was the best sex of my life._

_Don't think that just because this happened, I won't kill you next time we meet._

_I will._

_I hate you. I really, really do._

_...but maybe I'll -_

No. He could not, would _not_ go there.

And Mello didn't have to, because he knew that Light already knew all of these things. He quietly put his clothes back on, or rather what was left of them. Light's gaze was resting on him all the while, cold mask of superiority back in place. It no longer angered Mello.

He had already seen what lurked underneath.

When his hand was already on the door, he realized that there was one thing that Light didn't know after all.

"I'm Mello," he said, with his back still turned to him.

Silence. Then, "Is 'nice to meet you' the appropriate thing to say in this situation?"

"Depends. Was it?"

Silence reigned between them. Amusement pricked at Mello like the finest of needles and didn't stop even as he realized he wouldn't get an answer. He turned around one last time, eyes trailing over Light. "See you next time, then."

"I'll be prepared."

"So will I."

"So long, then... Mello."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Savvy, the "sushi roll" line was all for you. :-)

This was written for the "Let's Whore Out Light!" project together with LawlietxRinoa, moonshine 369, Eskimo and thexamini (sorry for not mentioning you earlier, babe ^^).

WHY didn't they get a concussion from beating each other like that? Uhhh... well, why did_ you_ think they were so mushy in the end? Concussion, yay, obvzly~! That, or they're really just weak, skinny lil' punks. Your call. xD;

If you liked this, tell me; I'm easily discouraged...

'Till next time~!


End file.
